


Ein warmes Licht

by Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, fear of aging, morning in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: Schneider discovers a patch of grey in Richard's hair during a lazy waking up. Richard freaks out about it and Schneider decides it's time to distract him from his vain thoughts.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Ein warmes Licht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menfinske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/gifts).



> Welcome, everyone!  
> This time I am back with another pairing than usual - I hope you don't mind. The idea just seemed so much for fitting for these two men and I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> Also, I want to gift this work to [Menfinske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske) since I promised her to write a Schneesh fic for her long ago - here you go, I hope you're not disappointed!  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki), without whom this fic wouldn't be good at all - you're the best and I wouldn't even be here without you! I love you ♥  
> Also thanks to [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere) for helping me with some English phrasing I couldn't get right! You were of so much help!  
> The title is from Rammstein's song "Morgenstern" and means "a warm ray of light". But now enough of rambling - have fun reading this little story!

The sun was creeping through the blinds, bathing the hotel room in soft yellow light. It was still too early to get up, but Schneider was sure he wouldn’t be able to properly fall asleep again due to the brightness of the room.

He blindly fumbled for the clock radio on his nightstand and, as his hand found the device, he lifted it to look at the time. It wasn’t even half-past eight and after a concert and a long aftershow-party yesterday evening he felt quite drained, considering the fact that he hadn’t had more than seven hours of sleep yet.

Groaning, Schneider put the clock radio back onto the bedside table and turned around to face away from the window. His eyes got caught by the man sleeping next to him, entangled in the thin linen sheets of the hotel, his back uncovered and his hair tousled.

A soft smile crept onto Schneider’s lips as he let his eyes wander, admiring the black strands of hair and the bare skin of the lower back. Richard, unimpressed by the morning sun, still appeared to be sound asleep, his chest rising evenly with every deep breath he took.

Schneider couldn’t help himself – he reached out, carefully running a finger over his spine and watching in awe as slight goosebumps showed up on Richard’s skin where he had touched him. Cautiously and intending not to wake him, Schneider moved closer to Richard, wanting to bring their naked bodies flush.

Richard grunted in his sleep as Schneider laid his arm around him to hug him from behind. Inhaling Richard’s scent as he buried his nose in his hair, Schneider closed his eyes for a minute again. It felt so good and peaceful that he relished the moment, enjoying the warmth Richard radiated and listening to his soft breathing.

Schneider lazily let his hand trail about Richard’s soft belly, over his sternum up over his chest and pecs, before stroking over the collarbone with his thumb. He loved how Richard felt, how he looked, smelled and sounded and how his appeal hadn’t faded over the years. 

Sure, Richard grew more mature – some of his features had softened over time, but that didn’t erase either his attractiveness or his desirability. For Schneider, Richard was still as handsome as the day when he’d first laid eyes on him. He inhaled his scent as his fingers absentmindedly moved over Richard’s face, tracing along his lips, and he felt the warm breath on his hand.

Schneider noticed Richard starting to breathe more quickly, his muscles shifting slightly as he slowly woke from his deep sleep. Knowing that Richard needed much time to gain his consciousness and that he would only be approachable after his first coffee or lazy morning sex – or both – Schneider tried not to wake him up further but to keep him in a comfortable doze.

He buried his nose in Richard’s hair while running a hand over his scalp. Richard hummed in appreciation, still half asleep, and Schneider took that as an affirmation to continue. Schneider leaned back, stroked over Richard’s nape, ran his fingers along his spine down to his tailbone before laying his hand flat onto his ass, squeezing ever so slightly. Richard grunted lowly and Schneider couldn’t help himself but smile wickedly. He loved eliciting those little sounds from Richard, knowing that they were only for him.

His hand danced upwards again, along Richard’s ribcage and over his shoulder to his collarbone, where his fingers lingered and drummed to a rhythm of a song stuck in Schneider’s head. Once Richard got annoyed by it and tried to get away from the touch, Schneider huffed out a laugh, stopping his mischief instantly.

Schneider’s hand found its way into Richard’s hair again, since he loved feeling the silky strands between his fingertips. Freshly showered and with no gel or tons of hairspray in it, it was so soft and fluffy and Schneider was stupidly happy about the fact that he was the only one allowed to touch it.

Playing with the strands of hair on Richard’s nape, Schneider realised it must have been a few weeks since it had been dyed because the roots started to grow out already. Richard’s natural colour shone through, clearly visible in the golden morning light. 

Schneider didn’t mind. In fact, he liked Richard’s natural hair colour, although even Schneider himself didn’t get to see it too often. Especially now with both of them in their fifties, Richard always made sure to keep it as black as night without ever having even a single grey hair visible.

And since Richard was indeed very vain, Schneider wouldn’t even try to start a discussion about how it was natural,  _ normal _ , that your hair would inevitably turn grey as you got older. It would not take away Richard’s attractiveness if he stopped dying his hair, Schneider was convinced of it. 

So he just enjoyed running his fingers through Richard’s hair at his nape, carefully massaging the spot with his thumb. He pushed one strand away and suddenly noticed a brighter spot of hair. First, Schneider thought it was just an illusion, a spot of light reflecting from somewhere onto the back of Richard’s head.

He fumbled with the hair again, holding his hand in a different angle to make sure it wasn’t the light and that his eyes weren’t betraying him. Schneider grinned broadly as he inspected the spot again.

No, he definitely was not mistaken. Last time Richard had dyed his hair, he had doubtlessly missed a small patch and Schneider was quite disappointed with himself for not finding out sooner to appreciate it. The strand Schneider had detected was unmistakable of Richard’s natural colour, a few grey hairs in between.

Running his fingers about that spot again and again, as if trying to savour it, Schneider didn’t realise how Richard gained more consciousness. He was so focused on the precious proof of his boyfriend being just a mere man as well. Schneider loved seeing those sides of Richard, the moments when he was not the perfectionist he thrived to be. He was always so fond of the times when Richard let go of his high standards for everything and simply relaxed in Schneider’s presence. For Schneider, it was the greatest compliment he could ever receive.

“‘s somethin’ wrong?” Richard mumbled, still half-asleep, his voice hoarse and his words almost incomprehensible.

“Mh?” Schneider asked in return, still caressing the spot on Richard’s nape absentmindedly.

“Is something wrong?” Richard repeated, trying hard to speak clearly this time. “Because you keep rubbing the same spot again and again. Gets uncomfortable after some time.”

Oh. Schneider hadn’t realised it had been this obvious. Quickly, he pulled back his hand, putting it around Richard’s waist.

“It’s nothing,” he answered way too quickly, feeling his heartbeat quickening. Schneider had never been a good liar and Richard knew that. He shifted, turning his head so he could look over his shoulder into Schneider’s eyes.

“What is it?” Richard requested again, raising his eyebrow in suspicion. 

Schneider breathed out in defeat, closing his eyes while hoping for the best. He knew Richard would stick to his guns once he sensed a white lie. 

“Promise me you will not freak out if I tell you?”

“I can promise you no such thing,” Richard told him, suddenly wide awake, his eyes huge in a slight moment of panic.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad,” Schneider chuckled, amused by Richard breaking out in cold sweat at the slightest hint of something being out of the ordinary. He was so fond of Richard, even of his tics and quirks and he sometimes asked himself how on earth he deserved him.

Richard was always so caring, diving head-first into everything and if he liked something, he was most passionate about it. And if Richard hadn’t had the guts to kiss him years ago, well – then Schneider would probably still be sulking, never daring to ask him out.

“Well?” Richard inquired, pulling Schneider from his thoughts. Averting his gaze, Schneider ran his fingers over Richard’s stomach, trying to busy his hand.

“There’s… you, well, kinda missed a spot when you dyed your hair last time,” he told him, taking a deep breath and subconsciously holding it.

Richard blinked.

“And you’re telling me just  _ now _ ?” He accused Schneider after finally processing the words. “I’ve been running around looking like a reverse Dalmatian and you didn’t say anything?”

“Come on, it’s nothing,” Schneider tried to calm him down. “It’s just a few hairs! I didn’t even see it until now.”

“Fuck,” Richard exhaled, propping himself up onto his elbows. “Good thing I need to dye my hair again anyway. I guess I even have some colouring left somewhere.”

“Reesh,” Schneider soothed him, pressing his hand onto Richard’s chest to hinder him from getting up. “It’s  _ fine _ . Believe me.”

“You’re always saying  _ it’s fine  _ when it clearly  _ isn’t _ ,” Richard argued, swatting Schneider’s hand away, and rolled himself out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. “I need to see it myself.”

Schneider sighed, hitting his own forehead with his palm, as he sunk back into the mattress. With a groan of despair, he asked himself how big the avalanche he had just triggered was. He ran his hand over his eyes, mentally preparing himself for getting up and walking after Richard to make sure he’d be okay.

A distressed sound from the bathroom hit Schneider’s ears, then he heard some spray cans clattering into the sink. Curses were muttered, then Schneider heard Richard yelling in discomfort – he had probably hit his funny bone or something similar. Schneider took a deep breath again, then crawled out of the bed, following Richard into the adjacent bathroom. 

Richard stood there, still naked, trying to twist his head and body uncomfortably to see the back of his scalp, using the small make-up mirror to produce a double reflection. Saying that it didn’t work out wouldn’t even begin to explain it, especially not how ridiculous it looked. Involuntarily, Schneider laughed and it earned him a death-stare from Richard.

“Stop laughing and help me,” he accused him, gesturing at the mess he’d already made. “I can’t see a thing!”

“You won’t be able to see it this way,” Schneider told him, stepping closer to Richard and trying to hug him from behind. “It is almost invisible.”

“ _ Almost _ ,” Richard muttered, winding out of Schneider’s grip in a fluid motion. “I need to see it.”

“Fine,” Schneider answered in defeat. “Will you shut up if I take a photo of it?”

It took a second for Richard to say something and Schneider could see him pondering his reply. “Okay,” Richard answered grumpily. “But don’t expect me to be in a better mood afterwards.”

“How could I,” Schneider mumbled to himself, as he went back to the bedroom, pulling his phone from the charger. Sometimes, his life wasn’t easy. But he loved Richard – and love could get you through a lot. Also, Schneider was sure his own bad moods were equally unpleasant, if not worse.

So instead of complaining any further, he walked into the bathroom again, holding up his phone for Richard to see, before Schneider ordered him to turn around. Richard obeyed without another word, turning his back towards Schneider, who couldn’t resist and kissed the naked shoulder.

“Less kissing, more pictures,” Richard complained after a while and Schneider rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes he really wished his boyfriend had more chill when it came to his appearance. 

Before taking a photo, Schneider took a look in the mirror himself, looking at the greying hair above his ears, clearly showing he wasn’t in his thirties anymore himself. Of course, it was a reminder of his age, but actually, Schneider wasn’t that bothered by it. 

He fixed his gaze on Richard again and ran a hand through his hair, starting from the nape up to his crown. Schneider parted the strands to find the unremarkable spot that hadn’t been dyed again.

“Hold still,” Schneider told Richard when he had found the patch and took a quick snapshot with his phone. Then, he took a second, third and fourth one, all from different angles, because he already knew Richard would request at least three different photos.

“Show me,” Richard requested as soon as Schneider’s grip on his head softened. Richard turned around, grasping for the phone and snatching it from his fingers before Schneider even had the slightest chance to react.

With his brows furrowed, Richard frantically swiped through the pictures Schneider had taken, clearly distressed by what he saw. He was mumbling to himself now, what kind of an idiot he had been to forget that spot, to not check immediately, to not go to a professional hairdresser more often – for fuck’s sake, he had the money.

“Fuck, Christoph. Look at me. I am getting old,” Richard complained, touching the back of his head with his hand and trying to find the spot blindly. “This is so ridiculous! I can’t believe it actually looks grey!  _ Grey _ ! It’s not even my natural colour anymore. Shit!”

“Relax, Reesh. It’s just a few grey hairs. Look at me,” Schneider answered, pointing at the side of his head and smiling softly. “Do you see that? Many grey hairs. Do I make such a fuss about it?”

“No,” Richard answered, but he didn’t sound defeated. “However, it doesn’t look ridiculous on you. If I stopped dying my hair I would look like a bloody grandpa who’s into leather and latex.”

Schneider only shook his head in amusement, an affectionate smile spreading on his lips, as he stepped behind Richard again and hugged him, trapping his upper arm below his own. Having the upper hand now, Schneider took his phone out of Richard’s hands and put it onto the tray above the sink, pushing some of the hair products and lotions aside that sat on top of it. 

Richard bellowed in protest, but Schneider softly put his hand over his mouth, shutting him up quite successfully. Schneider grinned victoriously, kissing along Richard’s nape and over his shoulder, before carefully biting into it.

“No more whining,” Schneider instructed and pressed his naked body to Richard’s, bringing them close together. Richard grunted in approval, the sound muffled by the hand still laying on his mouth. Schneider withdrew it then, hoping Richard wouldn’t start complaining immediately again.

He was wrong.

“But it looks  _ hideous _ ,” Richard mewled but leaned into the touch, hoping for Schneider to comfort him and allowing him to lament a little longer. Instantly, Schneider brought his hand back up to Richard’s mouth, this time with a firmer grip, ensuring no other sound would come out of it. His other arm curled around Richard’s torso, holding him in place and making it impossible for him to move.

“Richard,” Schneider said in a stern tone, not having any of it since this was not something Richard should be allowed to have a mental breakdown about. “I said:  _ No. More. Whining. _ ”

He emphasised every word and felt in satisfaction how Richard’s body went rigid and his breathing quickened promisingly. It never ceased to amaze Schneider how easily he could distract Richard from his negative thoughts and how quickly he could let go of everything.

“Do you understand?” Schneider inquired, pressing his still soft dick against Richard’s cleft and eliciting a low moan from him. Richard nodded deliberately, pushing back against Schneider’s groin, obviously liking how it felt against his ass.

“Good,” Schneider crooned appreciatively into Richard’s ear. “How about we go back to bed now and you put your mouth to better use?”

Richard’s nod was overly enthusiastic and Schneider felt a curl of heat rushing through his body right into his cock, making it twitch in anticipation. He rubbed himself against Richard’s ass, enjoying the feeling of the bare skin against his dick, groaning in pleasure. The knowledge of him being the only one getting some friction at the moment was incredibly satisfying and Schneider didn’t stop moving until he was fully erect. 

“If I take my hand off your mouth now, do you promise to behave and to not say another word?” Schneider murmured before licking a wet trail from Richard’s ear down to his shoulder, where he sucked a mark into the soft skin.

Without hesitation, Richard nodded and Schneider greatly appreciated his eagerness. It was such a turn-on for him to know he had Richard at his mercy, completely by his own will and not because Schneider forced him to. Richard could stop it anytime, could choose a different kind of way, could back out of it, but he chose not to. And for Schneider, there was no greater compliment Richard could make him and no bigger display of trust, either.

“Good boy,” Schneider told him and Richard practically melted at the praise, moaning almost inaudibly. “But remember, not a single word.”

Schneider withdrew his hand from Richard’s mouth, the other one still around his upper body, holding him in place. He trailed over Richard’s chest with his now free hand, pinching a nipple between his fingers and enjoying how his partner squirmed in his grip. Richard panted, but no curse fell from his lips and Schneider hummed appreciatively.

He ran his fingers over Richard’s torso, down to his abdomen and stroked over the pubic hair, making sure to avoid touching his cock even by accident. Richard writhed, trying to get a hand on his dick but Schneider just smirked and caressed the sensitive skin on the inside of his upper thighs.

Schneider felt Richard quivering in eagerness and anticipation. He decided to release him from his grip and to stop the teasing for now. Biting into his earlobe, Schneider put his hands onto Richard’s biceps to turn him around, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

“I want you to go to the bedroom, get onto the bed on all fours and start preparing yourself,” Schneider instructed after they parted, looking into Richard’s eyes. “Don’t touch your cock and don’t even think about humping a pillow or the blanket. This is not for your enjoyment. Oh, and don’t forget: _ Not a word _ .”

Richard immediately went out of the door, rushing to get to the bedroom and Schneider enjoyed the sight of his glorious ass for the split-second. He smirked lopsidedly, self-satisfied and strangely proud of Richard. Schneider definitely had the best boyfriend. Vain and yet full of self-doubts every now and then, but most of the time just handsome and clever and so  _ obedient _ . 

Schneider leaned against the cool tiled wall, closing his eyes for a moment and wrapping his hand around his own dick. He sighed happily, taking a moment for himself, fully intending on making Richard wait. Schneider knew Richard liked to show off and wanted him by his side during the preparation, but he did not deserve that right now.

After some minutes that felt like hours for Schneider, he decided it was time for him to join Richard in the bedroom. He was eager himself, wanted to see and touch him, wanted to feel his mouth around his own cock, wanted to bury his hands in Richard’s hair.

Schneider walked into the bedroom and his breath stopped for a second as his gaze fell upon Richard. It was a sight to behold and Schneider took his time to fully take it in, licking over his lips as he let his eyes roam over Richard’s body.

Richard was on his knees, facing the door, his eyes closed in pleasure. His torso was pressed onto the bed, the weight of his upper body only supported by his left arm, the hand clawed into the sheets. His ass was up in the air, gloriously round and perky and Schneider felt his mouth watering as he watched Richard’s index finger disappearing between his cheeks.

The wet sound it made and the low grunts that involuntarily escaped Richard’s mouth were truly arousing and Schneider had to contain himself to not moan loudly. Richard’s finger was glistening with a generous amount of lube as he pulled it out of his hole almost completely, before pushing it in again.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Schneider breathed and Richard lifted his head, opening his eyes to meet his gaze. “And such a good boy, you are. Preparing yourself without rutting the sheets. I am proud of you.”

Richard groaned, not able to contain himself and Schneider smirked at that. Knowing that Richard loved receiving praise, Schneider made sure to use it to his advantage. Usually, those words belonged in the bedroom only, solely for Richard’s ears to hear. 

But sometimes, when Schneider wanted to tease Richard, whispering  _ good boy _ during a band rehearsal or covering those words in irony during an interview had a wonderful effect. Richard’s face would flush and it always took him a moment to pull himself together again, which was wonderfully entertaining for Schneider.

Staring with wide eyes at Schneider, Richard had stopped the motion with his hand. He looked at Schneider from head to toe, lingering at his hard cock and then Richard licked his lips hungrily.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Schneider scolded him, but with a smile playing around his lips. Richard immediately started to continue preparing himself and Schneider was sick of waiting any longer. He wanted to have Richard, wanted to feel him. 

He stepped closer to the bed, his heart starting to beat faster in pleasant expectation of what was about to follow. Schneider knelt on the bed, skidding closer to Richard. He put his hand onto his cock, moving along the shaft a few times before bringing it to Richard’s lips. He opened his mouth immediately and closed his lips around Schneider’s cock, starting to suck at it immediately.

Schneider moaned unabashed, his eyes falling shut in pleasure as Richard sucked at the head of his dick, flipping his tongue over the slit. Automatically, Schneider’s hand found its way into Richard’s hair, setting a slow but steady rhythm.

Richard, all the while, didn’t stop preparing himself. He had already started to use a second finger and only moments later he pushed the third one into his hole. Schneider had opened his eyes again, watching in awe how Richard’s fingers disappeared in himself. He bit into his lower lip, distracting himself from the pleasure washing over him by the sheer sight of Richard fucking his fingers.

“Enough,” Schneider ordered in a soft tone, although his voice was rough and coarse as he pulled Richard’s head away from his cock, who grunted in disapproval. “Turn around for me, Reesh.”

As Richard hurried to do so, Schneider grabbed the bottle of lube that lay on the nightstand and squeezed a generous amount of it onto his fingers, before spreading it over his cock. It was cool and Schneider gasped softly, watching Richard, still on all fours, but now facing away from him.

Schneider licked his lips as he put his hands onto Richard’s ass cheeks, caressing the soft and warm skin before running his fingers over the cleft. With his index finger, he circled Richard’s hole before pushing it in ever so slightly. Richard moaned, rocking his body backwards but Schneider pulled his hand away, making sure not to give his boyfriend what he was asking for just yet.

“Eager, are we?” Schneider asked, amused, his hand closing around his own cock. “Usually, I’d make you wait a little longer, but since you’ve been so good for me, you’ll get your reward.”

Schneider aligned himself with Richard, the tip of his dick already breaching his hole. Carefully, Schneider pushed forward, trying to hold back his own anticipation, his want and his arousal in order not to move into Richard at once. 

He wanted him now, wanted to take what was his, wanted to make sure Richard never forgot about how desirable he was ever again. But most of all, he didn’t want to hurt him – so he took his time, holding Richard in place to ensure he would not rush it either.

Schneider slid into him, slowly and tentatively, relishing in the feeling of Richard embracing him, taking him in. His fingernails dug into Richard’s ass as he held onto it, his mind comfortably blank, desire taking over. Richard moaned greedily, wordlessly begging for more, for a hand touching his cock, for Schneider to finally start moving.

Having a hard time controlling himself, Schneider sank all the way in, his groin touching Richard’s ass. Schneider groaned as the desire curling in his gut got stronger and he hungrily ran his hands over Richard’s body before his fingers entangled in his hair. 

Fuck, Richard was so desirable, so hot and sexy, so beautiful. His skin slightly tanned, the muscles moving beneath it in eager anticipation, asking for Schneider to start moving. If it wasn’t for his own lust, Schneider could stay like this forever, admiring Richard’s body.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous, Reesh,” Schneider praised as he pulled out a bit, only to accentuate his words by pushing back in, making them both moan in pleasure. “I wished you could see yourself like this.” 

Schneider started moving rhythmically now, the pace slow but his thrusts hard. He wanted to make sure Richard would feel them in all sincerity, would remember them in combination with his words and would not forget about it too soon. Schneider was in love with this man and he needed to remind Richard it would not change only because they inevitably became older.

Richard moaned every time Schneider moved into him, but the drummer realised the angle was not quite the right one yet. He adjusted himself and started to move again, grinning smugly at Richard’s yelp of surprise as Schneider hit his prostate.

“You’re hot. And sexy. Fuck, yes, so sexy,” Schneider went on, each sentence accompanied by a deep thrust and Richard’s moaning. “I want you to never forget that. I desire you.”

Schneider wanted to move faster, wanted to let go, but he pulled himself together for a few more moments. He had a point to make. Schneider’s hand danced over Richard’s skin, finding its way around his body and finally taking hold of his stiff cock. He let his thumb glide over the head of it, feeling the bead of precome and smearing it over the tip. 

Hunger and desire washed over Schneider at the clear sign of Richard’s arousal and he hummed in appreciation. Not knowing for how much longer he could delay his own orgasm, Schneider skipped further teasing.

“Tell me, Reesh,” he requested with another thrust of his hips. “Do you understand? Do you believe me when I say I will always find you sexy? And hot? No matter your hair colour? No matter how old you are?”

Richard nodded, his hips jerking, searching for more friction, but Schneider wrapped his other arm around his waist, immobilising him. 

“Say it out loud, love,” Schneider demanded again, his voice full of affection.

“I do! Fuck, I believe you,” Richard croaked breathlessly, greed and desire clearly audible in his voice. “Just – move. Please.”

Glad he didn’t have to hold back any longer himself, Schneider started to thrust into Richard again, making them both moan in pleasure. Schneider’s hand was around Richard’s cock, moving along in the same rhythm to a song only they could hear. His motion became faster as Schneider was no longer able to fully control himself, knowing that he was getting closer to the edge.

Pushing into him, over and over, Schneider felt Richard tightening around him, clenching and clutching, as breathless moans fell from his mouth. Only moments later, Richard came, his whole body jerking in irregular spasms, crying out in sheer pleasure.

Schneider dug his fingers into Richard’s shoulder, hard enough to leave marks, needing something to hold onto as the desire coiling in his body became unbearable. Richard’s groaning and the way he tightened around his cock was simply too much and finally brought Schneider through, pleasure spiralling through his gut, breaking and washing over him like a wave.

For a moment, the world turned blissfully white behind Schneider’s eyes. He panted, gasping for air and needing some time to come back to reality. His knees were weak and it took him his last strength to cautiously pull out of Richard, watching how droplets of his own come followed suit.

Schneider collapsed beside Richard on the bed, who dropped onto the sheets and snuggled against him. Closing his arms around Richard, Schneider pulled him close, peppering his shoulder with an endless amount of sweet butterfly kisses. They laid there for a while, listening to their breathing slowing down and coming back to normal, their minds comfortably blank.

“I think we should get up and clean ourselves soon,” Schneider mumbled eventually, pushing a strand of hair out of Richard’s face.

“Mh,” Richard hummed lazily in approval and shifted his body a bit to get more comfortable. Schneider sighed, realising Richard had no intention to get up anytime soon, and nudged him into the side, hoping to motivate him. 

“Come on, Reesh,” Schneider tried again. “Let’s take a hot shower and have breakfast afterwards.”

“Only five more minutes,” Richard pouted, cuddling up closer to Schneider who couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay,” Schneider whispered and gave in, closing his arms around Richard, who suddenly started chuckle almost inaudibly. Schneider frowned, putting a finger under Richard’s chin and searched for his gaze. Richard quickly looked away, but he was not fast enough. Schneider got to catch the gleam of mischief dancing in Richard’s eyes and sighed.

“Richard,” Schneider inquired and took a deep breath, already having an idea of what was about to follow. “What is it?”

A pause followed, then Richard answered, half-sulking and with a smirk on his lips: “I am still going to dye my hair as soon as we’re clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you all for reading ♥


End file.
